A Normal Life
by Geeky Blue Strawberry
Summary: HPInuyasha crossover. The Yasha gang is in their seventh year with Harry and co. With Voldemort defeated, they can all lead a normal life...at least as normal as a teenager's life can get!
1. No Worries But Homework

A/N: Alrighty people, this is my first shot at a long story without fangirls from America semi-shudder, so please bear with me...

Now, this is a crossover with Inuyasha, and since Jo (JKR) said Hogwarts would never have transfer students, I have decided to make them English. DON'T PANIC! They will still be a miko, a lecherous monk, a demon-slayer, and a hanyou, with appearances by others, but they will have ancestors from Japan and the story of the Shikon no Tama will have taken place. However, because I can, they shall be in Gryffindor with Harry and co. Don't like, don't read...actually, you can read, and reviewing would be nice too...

Also, I am a very slow writer. Plot ideas (if I use one) are appreciated, so is inspiration...I'll try and get chapters up fast, but I can't promise anything. I will also try to make longer chapters; this one is just starting off the story. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: ...just take a wild guess...

A Normal Life

Chapter One: No Worries But Homework

* * *

As a warm summer breeze swept through the yard of The Burrow, one Harry James Potter lay on his back, staring at the darkening sky tinged with purples, pinks, yellows, and oranges. The smell of the oncoming autumn filled him with hope for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had only been barely two months ago when Harry had at last managed to vanquish the dark lord Voldemort from wreaking havoc on both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Now he was looking forward to a normal year, one with awful teachers, horrid homework, sneaking into Hogsmeade, and having fun with his last remaining years of childhood. He wanted to make the best of it, after all the years of tormenting from the Dursleys and all the hurt and pain that came with the ill-fated Tom Riddle.

"Harry! Harry dear..." The voice of Molly Weasley drifted over him.

He paused for a moment, then called back, "Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Come inside dear, it's getting a tad chilly out." Harry heard the dull thud of the door being shut and roused himself from his stupor. Walking back to the place that had become his real home, he took one last glance at the evening sky and saw a couple of twinkling stars come out to play.

* * *

"Where the HELL are my bloody socks?!"

"Has anyone seen my copy of Standard Book of Spells: Year Seven?!"

"Fred, give me back my broom NOW!"

"EAT YOUR TOAST!!!"

The usual hustle and bustle on September the first was welcome, albeit a bit nerve wracking. It symbolized that not everything had changed in the war and they were glad. Pssh, screw the war, it was over and no one wanted to remember it. It was back to school time!

A loud honk was heard as Hermione raced back into the teetering house, yelling at the top of her lungs, "THE MINISTRY CARS ARE HERE!" Everyone rushed to the door with their belongings.

As the clock struck ten fifty on the nose, the clan of magical people raced through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Mrs. Weasley looked at the kids in front of her. No, they weren't kids anymore...they were young adults, near completion of their education. Upon this realization, she immediately burst into tears, sobs racking her stout frame.

"Mum," started Ron, "Could you stop crying? I know you think it's sad that 'Your babies are all grown up', but your embarrassing me..."

Hermione slapped Ron upside the head and sniffed. "It's perfectly all right if she cries, it's her right as a mother!" She went to Mrs. Weasley's sniffling form and embraced her.

"I-I'll...-sniff-...miss you all...-sob-...so much!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs, causing the reaction of 'Ack! Need...air...' all around.

"Now," She said with a final dab of her eyes, "I want you all to behave yourselves! Hermione dear, I expect you to watch over them, all right?

Without hesitation, Hermione answered with a firm smile, "Of course."

Mrs. Weasley gave them each a watery smile. "You all have grown up so fast..."

"I still have two years Mum, and they still have this last one..." Ginny sighed exasperatedly, then grinned goofily. "But don't worry, once we have our own places and our own jobs and our own families, we'll send a postcard."

This sent Mrs. Weasley into another round of tears. Harry stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything you've done for me. You've been just like a mother..." She hugged him back and gave everyone on else a final hug. It was horribly sad to see them go, but she knew it must be done.

The shrill whistle of the Hogwarts Express reached their ears, and Mrs. Weasley shooed them off into the scarlet train. They found an empty compartment near the back and stuffed their trunks overhead, sticking their heads out the window. Many other students were scrambling to say some last farewells and get on the train, not wanting to miss the only ride to school. Mrs. Weasley could barely be seen in the mad rush, but as the cars finally lurched forward, they yelled out to her and frantically waved good-bye. Once the train had fully rounded the corner and the parents were out of sight, the four leaned back in and plopped down, anxiously awaiting their arrival.

* * *

A/N: Well then, that was short, but I wanted to get this first chapter posted. As I said before, I'll try to get the chapters longer and posted relatively fast, but I can't promise anything. And don't worry, Inuyasha and the gang will come in next time! Now, please help with those plots and inspirations by reviewing! I know every author says that, but I just get a fuzzy feeling every time I get those little e-mails... 


	2. On The Train

A/N: You know what I think? I think that no matter how hard I try, I won't get many reviews from people who don't personally know me. Such is life…

Inuyasha and his friends will be in this chapter, yay! I just love them, they crack me up…oh, the possibilities…And Mac, my friend, don't fret – Jakotsu and Bankotsu will be in here!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Pity. I'm too lazy to think up a snarky comment.

A Normal Life

Chapter Two: Odd Meetings

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stared blankly up at the Hogwarts Express. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she really was excited, but it saddened her to realize that soon she'd be out in the real world. How could the time have gone by so quickly? The last seven years of her life had been wonderful, learning the art of magic and living with all of her closest friends; she didn't want anything to change. Staring at the scarlet train, she felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes. 

"Hey Kagome!" The girl in question spun around before being crushed in a hug by her closest friend Sango. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl, pushed the tears back, and smiled. "Hi Sango! How are you? I haven't see you in…three days!"

Sango laughed. "I'm fine, just spent the days packing. How about you? Is Mama here?" Sango craned her neck above the milling people, searching for her friend's mom.

"No, she had to take Jii-san somewhere. Souta is with them, they left about five minutes ago."

"Oh. I wanted to thank her for letting you sleep over."

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. "You already thanked her like, a billion times!" Sango smiled sheepishly. Her grin turned to a frown when she felt a hand on a place no one should be near. The ringing of a slap died out amidst the shouting crowd as the two girls faced their lecherous friend.

"Hi Miroku." Sango deadpanned. Kagome slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face.

Miroku scratched the back of his head and grinned, a red handprint clearly visible on his left cheek. "You know I can't help myself. It's become a second nature to me. So how was your summer, dear Sango?"

Before the brown haired girl could answer, a stream of whitish-silver hair whooshed in front of Kagome.

"Hey," came the smirk from their mutual friend, Inuyasha. Kagome perked up and cheerfully replied "Hi Inuyasha! What's up?"

"Not much," came the quick reply, "just glad to get away from that asshole brother of mine."

Sango grinned sheepishly and said, "I don't understand why you two don't just get along. He can't be all that bad." With a wink to Kagome, the brown-haired girl continued. "Sesshoumaru is quite handsome you know, with his mysterious nature and that sexy hair, intense eyes and wonderfully toned body…" With each word she glanced harder at Miroku. The young man under her gaze sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously.

The shrill whistle of the train signaled to the four friends it was about time to board. Grabbing their trunks and other possessions, they weaved their way through the teary-eyed moms and waving dads to find an empty compartment. Moments later they felt the familiar jerk as the train began to pull out of Platform 9 ¾. The group began to chat, catching up on what was missed with each other during the summer break. A good three hours later nothing was left to say. Kagome stared out the window as the grass became hills and the hills became mountains. Inuyasha and Miroku had started an intense game of rock, paper, scissors, the dog-like boy whooping some sirius ass. Sango had gotten out a small brush and was pampering her small cat Kirara.

The peaceful scene was abruptly interrupted by a thump outside their compartment door. Inuyasha and Miroku stood up quickly, ready to protect Kagome and Sango if the intruders were some cold-hearted Slytherins bent on teasing. It slid open, sure enough revealing two boys from the aforementioned house, one of their backs facing the foursome. A split second later the two fell through the doorway, the taller one landing on top of the smaller one as the door slammed back shut. Moans could be heard from the floor.

"Jakotsu…" the smaller one gasped. "We c-can't do this h-here…" Another deep moan.

A very feminine giggle was heard from Jakotsu as he attacked the neck under him. "Why not Ban-chan? You can't expect me to wait until after the feast…"

Bankotsu felt a hand slide under his shirt. "Jakotsu, listen to me…"

"What?" Jakotsu whined, sitting up. He watched as his boyfriend ever so slightly tilted his head back. Following his gaze, the black-haired boy saw the group that they had intruded upon. Kagome and Sango were looking at them with blank looks, unable to move. Miroku, who had been standing next to Inuyasha, quickly ran to sit and hide behind Sango. Kirara had jumped down from Sango's lap and was curiously sniffing Bankotsu's long braid. Finally Inuyasha, who seemed to be trying to sink down into the ground, locked eyes with Jakotsu. A brief moment passed in which they looked at each other and Bankotsu held a tighter grip on his sadistic boyfriend. Then the inevitable happened.

"INUYAAASSHHAAAAAAA!"

Bankotsu's grip was shattered as Jakotsu bolted up and pounced on the scared, cowering Gryffindor, pushing them onto the seat. Snuggling into Inuyasha's lap, the black-haired boy started rambling.

"How was your summer Inuyasha? Did you have fun? What did you do? I absolutely adore your tan! You didn't hang out with _them_, did you?" Jakotsu pointed to the two still blank girls. "You could have had loads more fun with me!"

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha's face started to turn pink, then evolved into a strawberry shade of red.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu half whispered, "Come here! Now!"

Cocking his head quizzically, Jakotsu frowned. "Why should I Ban-chan?"

Bankotsu glared. "One, because you're _my_ boyfriend; two, Inuyasha is about to…"

"GRRRAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Inuyasha jumped up, grabbing the green and silver tie in front of him. With his strength, Jakotsu's feet hung a good two inches off the ground.

"Why you insolent little…"

Kagome blinked quickly, then rushed forward to grab her friend's arm. "Inuyasha, stop it! Let go of him!"

"Why should I?" the enraged Inuyasha growled. "He was trying to come on to me…AGAIN, DAMMIT!

Jakotsu started to breath harder; the oxygen in his brain was lacking. "Inu-chan…please let…go…"

Kagome started to fume, pulling at his arm. "Inuyasha, if you don't let go of him _this instant_, I will NEVER speak to you AGAIN! Do you understand my words?"

With a dull thud, Jakotsu dropped to the floor.

"Jakotsu! Are you okay?" Bankotsu crawled to his side.

"Owwie…my head hurts." Jakotsu whined and pouted.

Hugging him, Bankotsu replied, "Well, you deserved it."

"Damn straight he did. Just keep him away from me, got it? If Kagome wouldn't have been here, I would have clobbered him." Inuyasha plopped back down.

Pulling away, Bankotsu said, "Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu snuggled into his boyfriend again. "Yes, Ban-chan?"

"Say thank you to Kagome."

He huffed and turned his head away. Why should he thank a _girl_? But…she _did_ save him from Inuyasha messing up his lipstick…

"A-Arigato, Kagome." He grimaced.

The black-haired girl smiled brightly. "Anytime!"

Jakotsu felt like he needed a bath. A really hot one. Maybe he could convince Ban-chan to join him later…

The rest of the ride was done in silence, save for the brief slaps heard from various hands on certain faces.

* * *

o.O Lecherous group…I hope this chapter was long enough to satisfy your hunger for my fabulous writing (HA). It's longer than the last one at least. Next time, the Harry gang will be back. Please review, and I may even make the next chapter longer! Many hugs to you all. 


End file.
